waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
So Dear to My Heart
So Dear to My Heart is a feature film produced by Walt Disney, released in Chicago on November 29, 1948 and released generally on January 19, 1949 by RKO Radio Pictures. Like 1946's Song of the South, it combines animation and live action. It is based on the Sterling North book Midnight and Jeremiah. The film received an Academy Award nomination for Best Song for "Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly)", but lost against "Baby, It's Cold Outside" from Neptune's Daughter. Set in early 20th century Indiana (in 1903), the film tells the tale of Jeremiah Kincaid (Bobby Driscoll) and his quest to raise his "champion" lamb, Danny (named for the famed race horse, Dan Patch, who is also portrayed in the film). Jeremiah's dream of showing Danny at the Pike County Fair must overcome the obstinate objections of his loving, yet strict, grandmother, Granny Kincaid (Beulah Bondi). Jeremiah's confidant Uncle Hiram (Burl Ives) is his steady ally. Plot Set in Indiana in 1903, the film tells the tale of Jeremiah Kincaid (Bobby Driscoll) and his determination to raise a black-wool lamb that had been rejected by its mother. Jeremiah names the lamb Danny for the famed race horse, Dan Patch (who is also portrayed in the film). Jeremiah's dream of showing Danny at the Pike County Fair must overcome the obstinate objections of his loving—yet tough—grandmother Granny (Beulah Bondi). Jeremiah's confidant, Uncle Hiram (Burl Ives), is the boy's steady ally. Inspired by the animated figures and stories, the boy perseveres. Cast *Bobby Driscoll as Jeremiah Kincaid *Luana Patten as Tildy *Burl Ives as Uncle Hiram *Beulah Bondi as Granny Kincaid *Harry Carey as Head Judge at County Fair *Raymond Bond as Pete Grundy, Storekeeper *Walter Soderling as Grampa Meeker *Matt Willis as Mr. Burns, Horse Trainer *Spelman B. Collins as Judge *Bob Haymes as Singer Bob Haymes Voices *John Beal as Adult Jeremiah/Narrator *Ken Carson as Owl *Bob Stanton *The Rhythmaires as Vocal Ensemble Production The train depot in the film was later relocated to Grizzly Flats Railroad. After the railroad closed, John Lasseter relocated it to his property. Original Songs *"So Dear to My Heart" *"It's Whatcha Do With Whatcha Got" *"Stick-to-it-ivity" *"Ho-Dee-I, Ho-De-ay, At the County Fair" *"Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly)" *"The Honey Song" *"The Black Lamb" *"Jerry's Lamb" *"Billy Boy" Release *The film was re-released in 1964 and earned an estimated $1.5 million in rentals in North America. *So Dear to My Heart was not released on home video until 1986. It was then re-released in 1992 and released on video in 1994 as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. The film was originally planned for a US DVD release as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection, but was cancelled, with no particular reason given. Six years after seeing a region 2 DVD release, it was released in the US on DVD in July 2008 as a Disney Movie Club Exclusive. Gallery Fullscreen capture 1252012 82611 PM.bmp.jpg|Tildy Fullscreen capture 1252012 83643 PM.bmp.jpg|Tildy and Jeremiah Fullscreen capture 1252012 85453 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1252012 85915 PM.bmp.jpg|Tildy in the swamp looking for a bee hive Fullscreen capture 1252012 85935 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1262012 24509 PM.bmp.jpg|Tildy at the fair SoDearToMyHeartGoldDVD.jpg SoDearToMyHeartPoster2.jpg|1964 reissue poster B70-64661.jpg MV5BMTI1NTAyNDg5NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTc2ODcxMQ@@. V1 SY317 CR9,0,214,317 .jpg 51asoSPW17L. SX500 .jpg SoDearBrazil.jpg So Dear To My Heart - 1948.jpg 1 cover.jpg So Dear To My Heart.jpg Sodeartomyheartdvd1268082893024.jpg Sleeve-so-dear-my-heart.jpg Sodeartomyheartposter.jpg Vvsodea3.jpg|Home video release cover (circa 1986) 72766877.png 54124043.jpg 37067619.jpg 37066241.jpg 37066236.jpg 37066219.jpg 37066144.jpg 37066126.jpg 37066096.jpg 37066079.jpg 37066059.jpg 37066036.jpg 37066020.jpg 37066000.jpg Tumblr mq299eUL0O1qiceiuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mj27f6KzPS1qhcrb0o3 1280.jpg SoDearDQFront-600.jpg SoDearDQBack-600.jpg SoDearCapInsideFron600.jpg SoDearCapInsideBack-600.jpg SoDearCapFront-600.jpg So-Dear-to-My-Heart-bird.jpg